


Secrets of the Blade

by Tired_College_Student_Writing



Category: Assassination Classroom, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Secret Identity, What-If, uncovering the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_College_Student_Writing/pseuds/Tired_College_Student_Writing
Summary: Killing Korosensi was supposed to be the hardest thing they ever did.They weren't expecting the fall out of their secret classroom to be quite so big however and once the danger grows, Karasuma and the government had no choice but to place the children into witness protection for their own safety.The last instructions they hear was to not let themselves be recognized, to use every skill they learned to stay safe, and a promise to each other to one day be reunited.Years later Yuri Katsuki placed second in the Grand Pix and is ready to marry the love of his life. Now he’s being pulled back into the assassination life as his identity and those of his ex-classmates are revealed to the world once more.The only question on his mind is how to explain this to his ice skater family?
Relationships: Chiba Ryuunosuke & Class 3E, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97
Collections: Little Red's YoI fics: frozen Library





	Secrets of the Blade

The Banquet after the Grand Prix was a much calmer and duller affair than it had been the year before much to the competitors’ carnage, to the point that Chris and JJ started trying to hand Yuri more and more champagne for hopes of it devolving like it had the year before. Even Yurio was encouraging at this point as he was ready to pull his hair out from the boring conversations he was forced to have over and over again. 

“Please, Just a few drinks,” He practically begged him, “I need some entertainment that we can brush off on too much excitement again,” 

“I’d rather not,” Yuri laughed, glancing around the room, “I really don’t like getting drunk in the first place guys!” 

Phichit pouted, leaning on his friend’s shoulder, “But I wanna see you like that!” 

“Seriously!” He whined, shoulders slumping forward, “I don’t want to be known as the drunk ice skater. Plus I’m expected to socialize this time,” 

“Let him be,” Viktor laughed as he came back over holding out a glass to Yuri, “Peer pressure is frowned upon. We can always have our own after-party to make up for the lack of excitement instead.” 

“Oh Viktor,” Chris sighed as he draped himself across the Russian, “Why can’t we have fun with your fiance?” 

“You discuss that with him,” Yuri suggested as he rose to his feet, “I’ll go see if I can find Otabek, and tell him our plans to leave early,” 

“Fine, Fine,” Yurio snapped waving him off. Yuri couldn't help but smile as he worked his way through the crowd. It felt surreal being here this year, with the silver hanging around his neck, friends egging him on. The high was something he hadn’t felt this intense since junior high. The unreal year that ended with most of them going into hiding to avoid the media attacks for them standing up for their monstrous teacher. Yuri was one of the first to get shipped off, his new life was easier to set up as his aunt and uncle had owned a hot spring spa on the other side of the country. A sob story of abusive parents later and Yuri Katsuki was born. 

As lost in thought as he was, he didn’t notice where he was going until he ran into a taller man. 

“Easy,” He chuckled catching Yuri, “Your coach might get jealous if he sees you patting me down,” 

The figure skater let out a small laugh, turning his face up to apologize only to stop, jaw-dropping. Even after a decade, it was impossible to mistake the impish grin paired with the feline-like golden eyes. 

“Karma,” He gasped, making the redhead stiffen, eyes going hard. God, he hadn’t realized how much he had missed his class until the sight of Karma had been like a punch to the gut. They hadn’t been close in class, but even the cold stare of the redhead that he knew promised pain and suffering and a tube of wasabi to the nose if the sadist didn’t like his answer. 

“Haven’t heard that name in a while,” he spoke slowly, “is there a name I know you by, Katsuki?” 

A lazy smirk pulled its way onto the skater’s face that he hadn’t worn in many years, “Hopefully you call me something other than Adult Game Protagonist.” 

Yuri’s response made Karma stiffen, eyes blown wide. 

“Chiba!” He whispered, “holy shit I didn’t even recognize you!” 

He rubbed the back of his neck, one of the few habits he still held since middle school. The order to hide had been sudden, and frankly terrifying as it had been only three short months since they had succeeded in their mission. The words Karamsuma spoke about staying hidden still rang in his ears to the very day.

“Perks of acting like Nagisa and keeping my hair out of my eyes for once. Instantly unrecognizable by everyone short of Ritsu.” 

Karma snorted at this, and he could see understanding at the deeper meaning in those amber eyes but they were interrupted before they could continue. 

“Yuri?” They glance up to see Phichit and Viktor staring at them before Yuri waved them over. 

“Hey guys, I just ran into an old friend!” He told them with a bright grin making Karma snort at the difference a little twinkle in his eyes made, “Viktor, Phichit, this is-”

“Kazu Anzai,” Karma broke in, “It’s wonderful to meet friends of Yuri, or well a friend and his fiance.” Yuri blushed and shoved the redhead away. He pretended not to notice the way his friends stiffened at the familiar way Karma referenced him, despite clearly being Japanese himself. 

“I see you haven’t changed at all Anzai,” He groaned. 

“Not my fault that I’m the first of our class that realized the internationally famous ice skater was our stoic emo boy,” Karma said, holding up his phone, “Though now that I told Ritsu, the rest of the class will know within the hour.” 

“Now I remember why I avoided you in high school,” Yuri deadpanned, “Though it will be nice to talk to some of the others again,” 

The two ice skaters shared a look as the two former classmates continued to talk to each other. Yuri was acting as they had never seen him before, sarcastic, laid back, and totally at ease. It was like staring at a new person entirely. To be fair, Chiba was pretty shocked at how easily he had slipped back into his middle school nature. After all, how often had he tried to remember how he used to react, how he used to be before he was forced to make the mask of Katsuki Yuri? How long since he realized his mask was no longer a mask? No longer something he could take on and off when he wished? How long ago had he accepted that 

Karma slapped Yuri on the back, “You lost me money, Katsuki, lost it to our dumb lug of a pal, Togami, too.”

Yuri lifted his eyebrow, connecting the description to Terasaka, “How on Earth did you lose to him? And how is it my fault?!” 

“Cause Maiya and I bet that you and Kyoko would get together and he said it wouldn’t happen cause he thought you were gay,” 

The shorter man blinked for a second before it clicked who Karma was talking about. Nakamura and Hayami. How many classmates already refound each other? Karma had mentioned at least three now, were there more? 

“Uh….” He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, “You actually can claim that money from Togami instead… Kyoko and I dated right after graduation until I had to move away.”

Karma’s jaw dropped before he broke into a devilish grin. 

“You sneaky duo, should have known you sharpshooters would be able to keep that hidden from the rest of us! Togami is going to flip his shit!” 

“So crude,” Viktor mumbled, earning an eye roll from his fiance. 

“Yurio says worse hourly,” He countered, pulling his phone out as he felt it buzz only to break into a large grin when he saw Ritsu pop up on his screen. She must have downloaded herself from Karma’s phone. 

“Contacts downloaded!” She chirped, “It’s good to see you again Katsuki!”

“You too, Ritsu,” He greeted, “and after everything we’ve been through call me Yuri. I would say that goes for both of you but I know Anzai would even without express permission” 

Karma smirked, “It’s Kazu, you know I hate my last name.” 

“Well,” Viktor smiled, a strange edge to his smile, “It is lovely to see you reconnect but we were planning on leaving. Yuri, are you coming?” 

"Oh..." He looked up at Karma before sighing, "Oh alright, but Kazu we have to meet up for dinner before we both go back to Japan, I need to hear what you've been up to." 

He only took a few more minutes to make plans before he allowed his friends to pull him out of the hall.

It was a fool's dream to think they were going to be able to slip out of the banquet completely undetected seeing as all the top skaters were together, but they weren't really trying to get away undetected. So they talked and joked like normal even as the reports around them screamed and the cameras flashed, the noise washing over them after so much practice of ignoring outside forces.

“KATSUKI! Is it true that you’re one of the students from Class 3E?" 

His head snapped up, finding the blonde woman who had just screamed the question, her gleaming scowl separating her from the dozen of happy eager reporters eager to ask them about the competition or their relationship.   
  


But her...

"What?" He couldn't help but ask, making his friends pause around him, after all, he wasn't exactly known for stopping to answer questions unless he had to. 

"A document got leaked earlier today from the Japanese MOD, and it lists you as one of the aliases of one of the infamous students of the former 3E class. Can you confirm these claims?" 

He couldn't breathe, how did they? What leak? Why would that information be what got leaked? It had been ten years why now? 

He wasn't sure what he looked like frozen there, unable to speak, unable to breathe, but whatever Yurio saw when he looked at him was enough for the tiny blonde to bark something out in Russian and suddenly Viktor had an arm wrapped tight around his waist and the others were positioned tightly around them as they rushed past the crowd. 

He felt numb as he was pulled into the elevator, and he couldn't remember making it back to his hotel room until the furious whispering of his friends drew him out of his spiraling thoughts. He could see them all standing around the space, confusion rippling off of them, even Viktor how was still by his side, thumb rubbing over his knuckles soothingly. 

"Could what the woman say me true?" 

"No there's no chance?" 

"What was her source? I mean no one really knows what happened to those kids." 

"We can't say for certain right?" 

Yurio just scoffed from where he had flopped down on the couch, "Oh please as if Katsudon was subjected to that monst-" 

“HE WASN’T A MONSTER!” 

The hotel room froze all turning to him, and he was sure to him he was quite the sight. His hair was too long again, covering his eyes not unlike how he wore it in middle school but his eyes were burning bright with anger and indignation and even he could feel the blood lust rolling off of him in waves making even Yurio take a step back, startled by the intensity of the usually mild-mannered man. This wasn’t the ice rink, this wasn’t the place they expected to see his focus channeled so expertly.

But... he hadn’t meant to snap, hadn’t meant to direct his tidal wave of emotions at his friends. The memories being clawed to the surface making it so easy to change the fear and confusion into bloodlust, but they didn’t deserve that. 

So he forced the bloodlust that was begging to be let free back into its cage, brushing a hand through his hair out of his face as he took a steadying breath. 

If anything the swift change back into Yuri from Ryunosuke almost seemed to scare them as badly as the loss of control. He almost wanted to laugh at the stark fear on their faces, especially Yurio’s, whose growling and hissing of threats had always been almost cute to the assassin, after all the kid knew nothing of real blood lust. 

“Korosensei was no monster,” He repeated more evenly, walking calmly to his bed and sitting down. He had a feeling this was going to take awhile. 

“You mean… The reporter was right?” Phichit questioned, still trembling. 

He looked over each of them with tired eyes, not offering up anything as he took in their faces. 

They were scared, terrified of what this meant, what this meant about him. 

The Terror of Kunugigaoka. 

The Moon Destroyer.

The Yellow Menace.

The Tentacle. 

All across the world, the story of Korosensei and the mind-washed students he had held captive had spread, the story that people wanted to hear, not the truth.

The twisted lies that the media had regurgitated over and over again until the world believed it.

Believed that the man that had loved and shaped the 28 of them into proud and self-confident humans had been nothing but a freak out for mass destruction. 

Believed that he and his class were nothing more than child soldiers to the government, expendable and weak. 

Believed that the man who had saved them was the thing he needed protection from.

He had been told to hide, to keep himself safe at any cost, but he was so tired of hiding. He glanced out the window, at the crescent moon that was so very close to closing up forever, the symbol of his friend's strength of his own conviction, and straightened his shoulders. 

"My name was Chiba Ryunosuke and when I was fourteen a yellow octopus showed up in my classroom and claimed to have blown up the moon." 

**Author's Note:**

> Lol this idea has been bouncing around my head forever for no good reason so I decided to write it after all these years since I took one look at Yuri and my went "That's older Chiba" 
> 
> Might just leave it as a one-shot but let me know if you want to see more


End file.
